


Laundry Day

by SHUNDIANDROMEDA



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Finn Is A Reader, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Stormpilot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHUNDIANDROMEDA/pseuds/SHUNDIANDROMEDA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Stormpilot]<br/>Per la Resistenza è giorno di bucato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Day

**Fandom** : Star Wars TFA  
**Rating** : Verde  
**Personaggi/Pairing** : StormPilot, Finn, Poe Dameron.  
**Tipologia** : Flash-fiction  
**Genere** : Fluff, Sentimentale  
**Avvertimenti** : Dedicata a Ely, Fra, Serena e a tutte le ragazze StormPilot del mio cuoricino oscuro.  
**Disclaimer** : Personaggi, luoghi, nomi e tutto ciò che deriva dalla trama ufficiale da cui ho elaborato la seguente storia, non mi appartengono. 

  


LAUNDRY DAY

  


“Guarda, Finn, la tua giacca è talmente sporca che cammina da sola!”

“No, Poe, non è così sporca. E poi lì sotto c'è BB-8, ammettilo!”

Il familiare range di suoni tipico del piccolo droide si fece sentire attutito da sotto il pesante indumento di pelle, che venne raccolto in fretta da Poe Dameron, il quale la buttò poco cerimoniosamente in un catino pieno di altri vestiti, tutti nelle medesime, pietose condizioni: “Abbiamo già abbastanza da fare senza preoccuparci anche di un'epidemia di pidocchi e pulci.” rise il pilota, evitando agilmente una gomma lanciata a tutta velocità verso di lui, “Ti ho preso altri vestiti, sono nell'armadio. Vedrai che presto tornerà come nuova. Dopo un giro o due di centrifuga.” esclamò lui, uscendo di volata dall'appartamento che divideva con Finn a bordo di una delle ammiraglie della Resistenza.

Sbuffando, l'ex Stormtrooper si risedette piccato al tavolino ingombro di fogli e libri, stringendosi nelle spalle per un'improvvisa corrente proveniente da chissà dove che gli fece accapponare la pelle sotto la stretta canotta aderente: “Dannato Poe, qui fa freddo!” esclamò irritato, prima di ributtarsi anima e corpo negli studi: aveva qualche decennio di realtà da recuperare e mezza biblioteca del Generale Organa da saccheggiare.

§§§

Al proprio ritorno, dopo un'improvvisa convocazione di tutti i capisquadriglia dai capoccioni delle alte sfere, Poe si stupì nel trovare l'appartamento completamente al buio e, almeno apparentemente deserto.

Dubbioso, guardò l'orologio, notando l'ora fin troppo tarda: e aveva di nuovo dimenticato di cenare.

Dandosi mentalmente dello stupido e preparandosi ad una ramanzina coi contro-fiocchi da parte di Finn, Dameron raggiunse a tentoni il letto tra uno sbadiglio e l'altro, pronto a infilarsi sotto le coperte e a concedersi almeno qualche ora di sonno ristoratore; ma al tatto, lo trovò freddo e deserto, di Finn neppure la minima traccia.

Furono una lieve luminescenza e un paio di inconfondibili suoni robotici ad attirare la sua attenzione nella stanza accanto, dove trovò il fido BB-8 roteare attorno ai piedi del compagno profondamente addormentato al tavolo dove ormai trascorreva quasi tutti i suoi giorni, immerso nella lettura e negli studi, spalle e braccia nude incuranti della temperatura decisamente bassa lì dentro.

Sospirando, Poe si passò una mano tra i capelli: “Cosa devo fare con te, eh, Finn?” sussurrò tra sé e sé con espressione affettuosa; orientandosi grazie alla debole luce della piccola lampada da tavolo, il pilota trovò una vecchia coperta abbandonata in un angolo e gliela drappeggiò sulle spalle, assicurandosi che stesse al caldo.

“Buonanotte.” mormorò soltanto, uscendo dalla stanza.

Sul volto di Finn, nel sonno, comparve un sorriso.


End file.
